Currently, many social networking service providers primarily rely on email as the communication channel to engage with members. As a result, the back end infrastructure (e.g., servers, applications, and databases) of these social network service providers heavily depend on a member's email address for a variety of purposes including, communication, transactional engagement, identity representation, etc. Therefore, people who do not possess an email address do not have access to the services of these social network service providers or in other cases very limited access with limited user experiences. This is especially true for the non-western world where the majority do not have email, but rather primarily use mobile phones as the channel of network connection and communication. As such, there is a need to provide a full user experience for people who do not have emails without necessitating a complete restructuring of the back end infrastructure of a social network service provider system.